Services oriented architecture (SOA) is becoming a popular choice in building a flexible information technology (IT) infrastructure that can adapt quickly and economically to fast changing needs Repeatable tasks or “services” with well-defined interfaces, that are independent of the computing platforms and underlying applications, serve as the building blocks for this architecture. These “services” can be choreographed through composite applications in support of horizontal processes. As such, one process has different service choreographed patterns which represent different types of transactions for the same operation It is advantageous to do the choreograph coverage analysis because it will characterize all the possible interactions among services to serve requests.
Existing approaches focus on the source code to do program control structure coverage analysis such as, for example, statement coverage, blanch coverage, condition coverage, path coverage and so on. Such coverage analysis takes a source program as input, and inserts software probes into the source code. Using these software probes, existing approaches monitor the test run of the program and determine the coverage measures. Such coverage analysis does not provide process level test coverage analysis (for example, an entity process level coverage analysis) that can test the structural integrity of a distributed activity.
As such, the functional integrity of individual services may not guarantee the overall integrity of the process (that is, of the entity process). Existing approaches do not cover the errors that are introduced due to inconsistencies in message formats or differing coding assumptions across modules. Such coverage analysis will not provide the level of confidence in a software solution to clearly understand whether it meets an entity's requirements.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the limitations of the existing approaches